Isuzu Sohma
Isuzu Sohma is one of the supporting of the Fruits Basket series and and cursed by the spirit of the horse of the zodiac. She appears only in the manga and the 2019 anime. She is voiced by Aki Toyosaki in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Brina Palencia in the English version of the anime. Appearance She is tall and initially has hip-length dark hair; according to an author's note, Natsuki Takaya initially designed her with very short hair but then made it long to mimic the blowing of a Horse's mane in the wind. Personality Isuzu is a stubborn and independent girl, to the point she cannot stand being dependent on someone else, traits associated with those born in her zodiac year; she is also sharp-tongued but concerned about others. History When Rin was a child her parents acted affectionate and devoted to her, unlike the parents of many cursed Sohmas, but when she asked if they were happy, the strain of pretending for her benefit shattered the facade, after which they neglected and abused her to the point she was hospitalized and developed panic disorder. After this, her parents kicked her out and Rin moved into Kagura Sohma's home. Rin and Hatsuharu have a romantic and sexual relationship that began before the start of the series. When Akito finds out about it, Rin claims full responsibility to protect Hatsuharu, and to punish her Akito pushes Rin out a window; while recuperating in the hospital, Rin breaks up with Hatsuharu both to protect him and to avoid burdening him, but without explaining why. To free Hatsuharu, Rin starts searching for a way to break the curse, and asks Kazuma, Shigure, and Ren Sohma for help, though she resists the assistance of Tohru Honda, who she thinks is too nice for her own good. Ren offers to help if Rin steals a treasure (a black box) from Akito, but Rin is caught by Akito, who confines her in the cat's prison and cuts off her hair; after she is released by Kureno, she reconciles with Hatsuharu, accepting his support. She also accepts Tohru's assistance because of the latter's kindness, and grows as protective of her as of Hatsuharu, getting angry when someone upsets or hurts her. After the zodiac curse is broken, Rin cannot understand how others can move on as if Akito's abuse never happened, and in the final chapter she says she still gets angry. Gallery Manga Rinshrthair.jpg Haru_and_Rin.jpg Haru and Rin after their curse broke.jpg Kagura and Rin.jpg Shigure and Rin.jpg Yuki and Rin.jpg Rin and Hiro.jpg Tohru hugs Rin.jpg Rin and Tohru.jpg Tohru first met Rin as Horse.jpg Isuzu as child.jpg Rin and Akito.jpg Rin x Haru (1).jpg Rin x Haru.jpg 2019 Anime Season 1 Isuzu and Hiro.jpg Isuzu Sohma-2019.jpg Season 2 Haru look at Rin.png Trivia *Like Kureno Sohma, she never make appear in 2001 Anime of Fruits Basket. *She is 18–19 years old. *She is often called Rin because that is an alternate reading of 鈴, the second kanji of her given name. *Takaya derived her name from the sixth month, isuzukuretsuki or "month of the last cool spring days," which is the month of the Horse, of the traditional Japanese calendar. *Her Japanese Voice Actress, Aki Toyosaki is best known for voicing as Yui Hirasawa from K-ON!, Su from Shugo Chara! series, Yunyun from KonoSuba, Kazari Uiharu from A Certain Scientific Railgun. *Her English Voice Actress, Brina Palencia is best known for voicing as Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler series, Eve, Tearju Lunatique from Black Cat, Tamama from Sgt. Frog, Holo from Spice & Wolf series, Ennis Prochainezo from Baccano!, Miharu Rokujo from Nabari no Ou, Rei Ayanami from Rebuild of Evangelion, Ryōko Ōkami from Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions, Kazumi Yoshida from Shakugan no Shana series, Yumi Azusa from Soul Eater, Ibuki Mioda from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School series, Shirayuki from Snow White with the Red Hair, Natsuki Shinohara from Summer Wars, Touka Kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul series, Kurumu Kurono from Rosario + Vampire, Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece series, Puar, Chaozu from Dragon Ball Kai, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Yuuko Kinoshita from Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts and Moro from xxxHolic. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Cursed Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Mutated Category:Teenagers Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Insecure Category:Neutral Good Category:Arrogant Category:Seductress Category:Spouses Category:Fruits Basket Heroes